Masatsugu Kobayakawa
|birthday = 4th February |age = 174 |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Red and Blue(Heterochromia) |hair = Midnight Blue |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = Shimamenochi |previous affiliation = |occupation = Crime Lord |team = Himself and Kuchiki Kurama |previous team = Himself and |partner = Kuchiki Kurama |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = (Bount Teachings) |status = Active |doll = Silberschuppen}} Masatsugu Kobayakawa (故場野側 正継ぐ Kobayakawa Masatsugu Literally meaning; Exact Succession, Deceased Hidden River) is a who supposedly survived the extermination through hiding in the depths of Hueco Mundo during the Bount and Shinigami war. He was given the secrets of a Bount by , and had been refining on them over many years whilst he fed on Hollows and Arrancar alike as he grew in strength. After the near annihilation of all the Bount known in existence, Masatsugu rose from hiding and decided to venture into the Human World and into Soul Society once more. He accumulated even further levels of power as he watched warriors clash over the decades he lived for. After the defeat of Aizen and the near crumbling of the Gotei 13's warriors, Masatsugu had seemingly entered into their ranks to find a stalwart of the Kuchiki Clan developing a unique replica of the current head, . Masatsugu began to assist him in his goals after understanding the circumstances in which he attempted to create this replica of sorts. By imparting unto him a few secrets of the Bount, he was able to cause this mod-soul to become far more powerful by absorbing the entirety of Junichi's soul. However, as a result of this overload of memories, thoughts and conscious, he became an entirely new entity, known as Kuchiki Kurama. As of now, Masatsugu and Kurama are crime lords within the Rukongai and Soul Society, having established a number of organized crime sects to enact an unnamed scheme against the Gotei 13, whilst fulfilling both of their goals. Appearance Masatsugu bears the appearance of a youthful man with an athletic physique and a rather long, angular face with pronounced facial features and a pair of dazzling eyes of a red and blue coloration. Probably his most distinct feature is his long black hair that travels down to his waist, with a pineapple-like style at his scalp, and running across it. He is remarked to constantly bear a very prominent grin on his face, which is known to intimidate others rather easily. He is also known to possess natural piano fingers, which he uses for quite devilish purposes. Masatsugu generally wears a rather comfortable, semi-formal attire which is reminiscent to that of a Mafia boss within areas such as Italy. He wears a long, black trenchcoat with rather leafy lining at the collar and scalpel bones. Underneath he wears a white tank-top which is tucked into dark blue belt that fastens around his black pants. Additionally he wears a loose black tie that dangles around his chest, while he wears a pair of very fitting black gloves and two rings on his right hand. Before his transformation into a Bount, he has a pair of light blue eyes, generally rather fair skin and hazel-brown hair with a very petite physique. Personality Masatsugu has been described succintly by Kurama as an "autumn leaf blowing in the wind." He generally appears relatively quiet and serene, with no genuine expression upon his face apart from a devilish grin. He appears as a contempt man, spectating at every event that occurs in his midst. He is a calculating observer and an even more dangerous opportunist. He appears before his allies and enemies with a beguilling glare, whilst he speaks to them with a rather odd tone. Strange for his status, Masatsugu's mannerisms are out of the norm. He appears goofy and quite bubbly, referring to others with rather derogatory suffixes; such as, "-kun", "-chan", and "-tan". Even Kurama isn't exempt from this ridiculous behaviour, as his nickname is "Kū-tan". However, he is generally quite polite and keeps his tongue under remarkable control. Underneath this however, lies an entirely evil and sadistic man. To be precise, Masatsugu always appears as rather dubious to those who watch him, yet he quickly undermines such suspicions with various fabrications of a chivalrous, honorable man. Yet in-between his metaphorical and ludicrous forms of speech, there are a number of carefully woven insults and outlandish statements. He is inherently evil by nature, and is capable of orchestrating the most heinous deeds with his grin plastered upon his face. He has a simple philosophy to move through life, which is known as, "If someone opposes you, then make them side with you." The essence of this philosophy is to simply use force against those who oppose you. This is wholly exemplified in his sadistic contracts and absolutely brutal interrogations, which even Kurama displays disdain for. As a diabolical man, Masatsugu is also an intriguingly chaotic schemer, with no shred of honor within his soul. Back-handed tactics are relished and exploited by Masatsugu as if there was no tomorrow! Step-by-step his plans become increasingly diabolical, with no mercy deep within their confines. Surely, Masatsugu is wholly demonic, and nothing else. Even before he gained his repertoire of powers, Masatsugu never failed to show his diabolical and mischievous nature. He would create such dramatic situations through rather simple ploys and to anyone who opposed him, he would beat them into submission. It was for this reason that Kariya, someone who preached evil, gave him the secrets of the Bount. However, was this a mistake on his part? Nobody knows... History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Master Manipulator: Masterful Assassin: Interrogation Expertise: : Verschlinger (食い (バースクリンジャー) German for Devourer, Japanese for Eat) *'Immortality': Reisen (無形移行 (レーソン) German for Travel, Japanese for Spiritual Migration) Anschirren (活用 (アンシーレン) German for Harness, Japanese for Utilization) is the Spirit Particle Absorption technique that he learnt from fellow Bount, Yona Hinode. Masatsugu was capable of retaining the technique, and realized he had an unusual affinity for it. Masatsugu is capable of absorbing an immense volume of spirit particles from any given area, causing a significant rise in his rather average spiritual energy levels. However, the amount he is capable of absorbing is extreme and uncontrolled, to the point where entire spiritual constructs and organisms are devoured into his being if he is left unchecked, seen in his younger years. Because of this, Yona had been able to temporarily seal it, however, with Junichi's assistance, Masatsugu was capable of creating a unique sealing method to allow only a small portion of his absorption to be active at any given time, with it steadily increasing as he wishes. This form of sealing is known as Rokusen, which also provides him with other unique abilities. Bount Seals: : Enhanced Physical Ability: Rokusen Doll Mutennaga (天の白竜 (ムテナガ) German for; Divine Naga, Japanese for; Celestial White Dragon) is the name of Masatsugu's doll. Achieved through gaining the secrets of the Bount, Masatsugu has been synchronized with Mutennaga''ever since he was a child. When sealed, it takes the appearance of a number of very long white bandages which have an unusual illusory property. Masatsugu uses this to his advantage and conveniently shapes it into an elongated trident with a black pole and three silver protrusions at the tip of the polearm. At any moment, Masatsugu is capable of altering the trident's appearance through deconstructing it into a number of bandages and reforming it into another weapon, or simply employing the weapon as the bandages themselves. :'Released Form': Releasing with the command, '''Zeige Dich', meaning Show Yourself, his bandages collectively transform into a serpentine, draconic form before being enriched with the power of its soul. At this moment, it becomes a live, white, chinese dragon with pristine azure eyes. When initially summoned, it was an immense size, towering that of mountains, because of Masatsugu's inability to control it. However, Masatsugu has displayed enough ability to control its size, making it only slightly larger than himself on most occassions. Mutennaga is a powerful dragon, with the ability to dish out immense amounts of damage physically and spiritually. :*'Eisstrahl' (猛吹雪 Mōfubuki German for; Ice Beam, Japanese for; Blizzard) is the main technique of Mutennaga, through accumulating spiritual energy into his mouth, Mutennaga is able to release it as a blast of spiritual energy that can cause a significant amount of damage to his opponent. If the opponent isn't defeated by the damage, then the after-effect of the cold spiritual power will definitely cause intense frost-bite. Masatsugu has been able to make Mutennaga master this technique to the extent in which he can manipulate its size, speed and power quite easily. :*'Immense Physical Power': Mutennaga has enormous physical power, enough to contest even powerful captains by itself using its physical abilities. Because of his spiritual density, Mutennaga's attacks can cause serious, if not, permanent injuries to his opponents. :*'Size Adjustment': By regulating the amount of spiritual power he has in his body at any given time, Mutennaga is capable of altering his size rather considerably. This can be useful in many situations. :*'Great Spiritual Power': Because Mutennaga is an extension of Masatsugu's own soul, he possesses a very similar signature to his master, and a similar level of power. It is shown to even intimidate Kurama on occasions. It is known to be frigid and tends to cause freezing in his immediate area. :Merged Form: Trivia Behind the Scenes *This is an alternate version of Masatsugu Kobayakawa from the other Bleach Fanon. *Appearance based off Mukuro Rokudo from Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, whilst some personality traits are influenced from the same individual. Gallery Maz'sAbsorbing.PNG MazFull2.jpg MazDragon.jpg MazFull.jpg Category:Bount Category:Male Category:Males Category:Antagonists